Heat Of The Moment
by JJS4
Summary: Rylexis one shot. Kevin and Alexis just can't seem to stop themselves from giving into their wants and needs.
**AN: This is just a one shot that popped into my head and I couldn't get it out. If you don't ship Rylexis or don't enjoy reading smut, I suggest that you look elsewhere for entertainment. If you don't ship Rylexis and love reading smut, please stay and enjoy! Also, feel free to leave me a comment letting me know what you thought :)**

She needed to slow things down. She needed to think the whole situation through before things went further. She couldn't throw caution to the wind, not right now, not with him. Things needed to be discussed. There were so many questions that needed answering. Was this the start of something? Was it a one time thing? How were they supposed to deal with everything moving forward?

The words were on the tip of her tongue, but she wasn't able to speak them, thanks to his lips sealing over hers, his tongue plunging into her mouth, lightly stroking along hers. The words vanished from her mind when he pushed her against the wall and stuck his thigh between her legs. Words were long gone and were now replaced with moans.

She pushed at his shoulders, sliding his jacket off, which he quickly pulled away to get rid of. A second later his mouth was back on hers and she bit his bottom lip, allowing herself to get lost in the sensation of being with him. She'd deal with the aftermath of everything tomorrow, tonight was just going to be about them, about what they both wanted, and right now, they both wanted each other.

His jacket was gone and next came his shirt. Her fingers skimmed up his tone stomach. It was all new to her, this was all new territory. Territory she was enthusiastically exploring. His mind seemed to be in the same place, because he was running his hands, down her sides, while kissing her neck, her body responded by arching forward, against him. The wetness between her legs grew as she ground against the hard muscle of his thigh.

No words were spoken and in a way that made this whole ordeal easier for her. The silence made every touch more intense and that made it easier for her to let the reality slip into the back of her mind. His hands reached the bottom of her dress up and soon if it was being pulled up to her waist. His fingers dug into her skin and she gasped as he raised her. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, her high heels still on her feet.

He ground into her hot and wet center, while biting her neck and collarbone, leaving marks all over. She knew she'd be covered in marks and bruises in the morning and she couldn't care to be bothered by it. One hand left her waist and she pressed her back against the wall behind her. She knew what he was doing. The zipper of his slacks was being pulled down. She was on the pill, so she was more than thrilled that they didn't need to pull away from each other to retrieve a condom. If they pulled away that would give them time to think and that would likely result in the night ending early.

She still wasn't sure whether she wanted that or not.

She didn't need to think of about that now, because he was pushing his length, his substantial length into her. He must have pushed her panties to the side. She rocked her hips forwards and used her legs to pull him closer, pushing him deep inside of her. They moaned at the sensation. Once his cock filled her up, he stopped moving, as did she. They both needed a second to catch their breath. Their eyes locked. So many emotions coming through both pairs of eyes. She couldn't look away and it seemed as if he couldn't either. A second later their lips were molded together and he was pulling out of her, only to slam back in. She arched her back, urging her hips against his, meeting him with every single thrust of his hips.

She moaned into his mouth as he did into hers. This was easily the most spontaneous sex of her life and she decided right then and there that made it the hottest.

What in the hell happened to make this happen? What did she do? What did she say?

His lips attached to her neck again, sucking on her pulse point. He was killing her. She'd never felt this way before and damn she didn't want it to end anytime soon. Their hips moved together in a perfect rhythm, the pleasure making her legs shake and her toes curl.

He panted against her neck, his hot breath only adding to the passion of that moment. Her fingertips dug into his shoulder blades as he continued to slam into her. She wasn't sure, but she thought that maybe her name had left his lips. Maybe she was just hearing things, she told herself.

When his thumb moved between their bodies and worked at her clit, she had to squeeze her eyes closed and squeeze at his shoulders. Fuck. She never wanted this night to end, but she knew it would, because her undoing was moments away. He must have felt her starting to clench around his length, because his lips were back on hers. He kissed her deeply swallowing every moan and every whimper that tried to escape her.

Three fast, hard, and perfectly executed thrusts later she came around him, moaning into his mouth and pulling him closer to her. She needed to him closer, needed to hold onto something, to keep her grounded.

One or maybe two thrusts later he reached his end too, spilling his seed deep inside her. He moaned in her mouth and dug his fingers into her hips. Their mouth separated and their breathing filled the otherwise quiet room. Her head was back against the wall and his was laid upon her chest.

She took a moment to savor every detail. One, her dress was still on. Two, her legs were still locked securely around his waist. Three, he was still laying kisses to her skin. Four, she could feel the cool steel of his wedding ring on the small of her back. That detail made all of the thoughts she tried to ignore come back to her at very fast rate.

He was a married man. He was an older man. He was supposed to be off limits, for a number of different reasons and while she felt guilty as hell for what transpired between them, she couldn't regret it. Not a single moment of it.

Their eyes met and in an instant she knew he felt the same way.

Later, after they were both dressed, he lightly kissed the top of her head. She closed her eyes, savouring it. Tonight they had done something bad, but they had done it together. Maybe that was why it felt so hard to leave each other. If they were alone, it would become more real and she didn't think either one of them were ready for that.

Unfortunately, they couldn't hide from the rest of the world forever, they couldn't stay together, either. He pulled away and looked her into the eye.

"Tonight was perfect."

"It was." She agreed.

"It was perfect, but we can't tell anyone." She nodded, immediately. She wouldn't be telling anyone. "Not Castle, Beckett, Javi, and especially not Jenny." He told her.

"I know."

He nodded and gave her a sad smile. "Goodnight, Alexis."

"Goodnight, Kevin."

As he left and closed the door behind him, she got sneaking feeling that tonight wasn't going to be just a one time thing. It couldn't happen again though. He was married and she was too young for him. She was legal, but still she was younger than him by a decade. She couldn't let it happen again, even if her body was craving for it.

Her phone buzzed from the kitchen were it was sitting on the counter. It was from Kevin.

 ** _I meant what I said; tonight was perfect. I don't see it getting any worse. What do you say we meet up tomorrow night? Your place, around 9?_**

She stared at the phone. No. It couldn't happen again it. It couldn't. She replied back with a sigh.

 ** _I'll see you at 9._**

She was already going to hell, she may as well spend what time she had on earth having all the fun she could, right?


End file.
